Nox
by Cess London
Summary: Porque, aunque, ellos hagan lo que se propongan para estar juntos el cielo y el destino les tienen otros planes.  Saben que ese loco amor no podrá ser…Porque…¿Eso verdaderamente es amor?  Ron&Astoria Astoria&Draco Draco&Hermione Hermione&Ron
1. El final del principio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

Gracias a Orquidea-Ophelia y Astoria Malfoy Black fue porque me decidí continuar con esto, si, es extraño y no sé como terminara pero esperemos que les vaya gustando y si no me dicen y modifico radicalmente la historia.

Bien…¿Ya había dado mis razones del porque Rontori? Si de hecho no le encuentro lo atractivo pero es que sigo imaginándomelos desconsolados por lo que hacen sus respectivos maridos (en tal caso que lo hiciesen) así que aquí vamos;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nox<strong>_

_El final del principio_

La guerra había terminado y el trió dorado había triunfado, todo debía estar en su lugar ahora, todo cuanto la gente soñó estaba ahí sin ninguna excepción. Desde Londres hasta Francia había llegado la noticia pues en cada parte del mundo donde se podía habitar la magia se habían enterado del Señor Tenebroso había caído con todos sus seguidores y que el mundo podía por fin respirar tranquilo.

Todos se abrazaban y decían lo mucho que se querían todos…menos dos personas, aquellas dos que ocultaron tanto de su ser como pudieron. ¿Qué quienes fueron esas dos personas? Nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Aquellos dos nunca confesaron la verdad y al parecer jamás lo harían, así les costase la vida, porque eran tan diferentes y su orgullo podía más con ellos que contra lo que sentían.

Pero quien dijera que el mundo conspiraría para que cada uno estuviera con las verdaderas personas que les correspondían... ¡Ah! Pues es aquí como comienza El final del principio

(…)

Era una tarde calurosa en Londres y para ser exactos era el 05 de Noviembre, aun más raro, la Mansión Greengrass fue invadida de una ola de oscuro terror cuando la mujer de la casa; Kathlin Greengrass pasaba para revisar cada parte de aquella enorme mansión, de repente, sonó el timbre y ella camino para abrir la puerta. Había corrido a cada elfo domestico que se encontraba en la casa por las nuevas leyes que la Sangre Sucia había propuesto. Al abrir las grandes puertas se encontró con el rostro de los Malfoy, estaba tan agradecida con ellos, porque si no hubiese sido de su parte ella y su marido Octavius Greengrass estarían en Azkaban

-Narcissa, Lucius, Draco-susurro a cada nombre mientras una rubia de ojos azules oía cada nombre con atención y poso su mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarse con unas orbes grises como la luna

-¡DRACO!-grito para correr y abrazarlo con fuerza-Oh Draco…¿Cómo has estado amigo?-su voz estaba llena de felicidad, hacia meses que no había visto a su amigo, y era un gusto volverlo a ver

-Daphne-soltó con media sonrisa en el rostro e inmediatamente los hicieron pasar. Ambos chicos se conocían por Hogwarts al estar en la Casa de Slytherin y porque sus padres se habían conocido de la misma manera, a excepción de Kathlin Greengrass que había asistido a Durmstrang

-¿Qué los trae a nuestro hogar?-se escucho una voz fuerte y decidida la de Octavius que baja las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de su gran amigo Lucius Malfoy, Octavius Greengrass no había perdido nada ya que aunque su familia fuera renombrada el no hacia negocios con personas de Londres si no del mundo por aquella razón fue que no les afecto a su economía y quizá solo un poco a su forma de vida, ya que, las personas los señalaban al pasar lo mismo que con los Malfoy. Los Greengras solo se habían ganado la tercera página de "El Profeta" que en cambio los Malfoy se habían ganado la segunda y el gran Harry Potter y sus amigos la primera plana.

-Octavius-sonrio Lucius-Solo veníamos a visitar-se alzo de hombros y las dos mujeres se sonrieron-¿Dónde está la pequeña Astoria?-Daphne volteo los ojos y tomo a Draco del brazo

-Ven Draco, estoy segura, de que hablaran cosas de grandes, vamos-pero a lo que realmente irían seria para ver a las dos hijas de los Greengrass. Porque los Malfoy estaban en la ruina y lo último que querían era perder todo y quedarse sin el estereotipo que tenían

-Niños-dijo con una sonrisa Kathlin, que era una mujer rubia con unos grandes ojos verdes, en cambio su marido era castaño con ojos azules. Octavius y Kathlin indicaron hacia la sala principal para hablar

En la otra pequeña sala se encontraban los dos jóvenes rubios-¿Ah que han venido Draco?-pregunta Daphne sin rodeos cerrando la puerta, el chico sabía que ella era muy inteligente, demasiado como para poderla engañar pero eso era lo que el Príncipe intentaría

-Ah visitar-con tanta soltura respondió sentándose en un sofá y alzándose de hombros-Nosotros somos amigos y nuestros padres igual, por esa razón, hemos venido ¿Por qué otra seria?-la joven de ojos azules le creyó alzando de hombros y mirando a Draco con una sonrisa sentándose enfrente

-¿Qué paso con Pansy?-pregunto agachando la cabeza aunque ella lo sabía de sobra ya que la pelinegra era su mejor amiga

-Me corto-su voz era fría y cruel-A mi Daphne…Pansy me corto-la rubia suspiro y miro como se paraba de su lugar e iba hacia algunas fotos.

El joven rubio tomo una, de una preciosa mujer, el fondo era blanco y ella era rubia con ondulaciones hacia los lados y un vestido violeta con rojo que se pegaba a su cuerpo-¿Quién es ella, Daphne?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarla

-Ella es mi hermana, pero no es realmente su cabello, se lo pinto con un hechizo esa navidad que se quedo en Beauxbatons-la rubia se acerco a ella-Su verdadero cabello es así- tomo una foto y se la mostro la misma mujer tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lacio, con un pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color así como una blusa de dos colores con el fondo de flores. Era aun más hermosa. Daphne miro a Draco y sonrio-¿Es bonita verdad?-la chica le dio un codazo y el volteo los ojos

-Si, digamos que es bonita la niña-se alzo de hombros-¿Cuántos años tiene? 13…14…-se burlo el rubio volviéndose a sentar en donde hacia unos momentos estaba

-No tiene 16, Draco, es solo dos años menor que nosotros-la chica imito su gesto y se sentó a su lado. Daphne como buena amiga de Draco haría lo que fuese porque su amigo no siguiera liado con la Sangre Sucia de Granger y mucho menos entrenándose que esta estaba saliendo con Weasley

-¿Y por qué se quiso ir a Francia en vez de Hogwarts?-la voz de Malfoy sonaba con mucho interés y eso a la mayor de las Greengrass le pareció formidable, solo había un problema, su hermana tenía novio

-Por que siempre ha sido mucho más femenina que yo y hasta que mama-volteo sus orbes azules y se recostó un poco en la sala

-Platícame de ella Daphne...

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Bien, Mal, Fatal, Te diré, Me encanto…TODO VIENE. Este capítulo no aparece ni Ron ni Astoria creo que fue ovio xDD pero lo que quería hacer era que vieran la reacción de Draco al "conocer" a Astoria…en realidad ese era el objetivo por que en el próximo capítulo si aparecerá Astoria pero YA no les diré mas.<p>

Nos leemos

_**Travesura Realizada**_


	2. Traicionero de la Sangre

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_

Aquí está el segundo capítulo…espero que les guste y que se entretengan tanto como cuando lo escribí yo; en realidad, me pareció ponerle algo mas como para que Astoria este enojada de Draco…y por qué no poner a un personaje que no apareciese tanto. En realidad pensaba poner a Cedric hasta que me acorde de que el murió D: xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Traicionero de la Sangre<strong>_

-¿Pero porque Astoria?-pregunto escéptico Octavius que no entendía la razón de aquello-Podría ser Daphne, ambos, se llevan bien y son amigos-se alzo de hombros-se conocen desde hace muchos años y podría darse una buena relación-el hombre sonrió con miedo y miro a su esposa que se veía sumamente confundida

-Porque Astoria nos pareció perfecta, Daphne, es amiga de la antigua novia de Draco y lo último que queremos es problemas con los Parkinson mas de los que ya tenemos-argumento Lucius mirando a su fiel amigo y a su mueca de preocupación-Además, Octavius, desde antes habíamos acordad tener un acuerdo de casar a nuestros hijos… ¿No es así?

-Si, es así, pero…-contesto con rapidez Kathlin mientras miraba la fotografía de su hija-Es solo una niña…tiene dieciséis años y no creo que le parezca del todo acorde que se vaya a casar con una persona completamente desconocida-la madre de las Greengrass suspiro rendida ya que sabía que de todos modos su esposo cedería

-Pero es de buena familia, es hermosa y estamos seguros de que será una perfecta esposa-susurro de manera tranquilizadora Narcissa que tomo de la mano a su vieja amiga para sonreírle con tranquilidad- Sabemos que es su pequeña niña pero también tienen que tener en cuenta de que si ella se llega a enamorar de un Sangre Sucia, sería prácticamente el fin para todo su linaje, Kathlin Karkarov…¿Te imaginas que dirían en Bulgaria si tu hija hiciese eso?-la mujer de grandes ojos verdes sintió un pánico terrible

-Me desterrarían y a mis hijas-negó con la cabeza eso era un rotundo no, definitivamente no, no iba a arriesgar su vida y la de sus hijas-Octavius…-susurro con miedo la mujer acurrucándose a su lado y soltando súbitamente la mano de la rubia con tonos castaños en el cabello, escondía su rostro en el brazo de su esposo que miraba confundido a la pareja de rubios, estaba preocupado-Mi amor-volvió a susurrar la rubia mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos y se concentraba

-Astoria llega esta tarde, pero, no llega sola-los Malfoy se miraron-ella está saliendo con un muchacho: Viktor Krum-anuncio de forma fuerte y con los labios apretados ya que sabía que ellos pensaba de la misma manera que él, ese muchacho, por más perfecto que le pudiesen encontrar era un Traicionero de la Sangre ya que había estado saliendo con la Sangre Sucia Amiga de Potter

-Pero,Octavius, el es un Traicionero de la Sangre-el mencionado asintió y abrió los ojos mientras miraba con miedo a su esposa y a su inesperada reacción por comprometer a su princesa, ya que, Astoria era lo que más amaba en el mundo y lo que más protegía y cuidaba. Si algo le llegase a pasar a la castaña de ojos verdes nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Mi niña…-murmuro para sí el castaño con un sonoro suspiro-Esta hecho; Draco y Astoria se casaran-los Malfoy sonrieron triunfantes, ellos eran así, nunca se lo quitarían y por aquella razón eran conocidos por todo. Sin importar lo que pasase siempre verían por los intereses de su familia y aun más importante que todo: Por los intereses de Draco.

O_O_O_O

-Y así fue como se hizo novia de Viktor Krum-finalizo la rubia de ojos azules mirando al apuesto joven enfrente de ella-Aunque no creo que…bueno o creo que él, realmente la quiera, a decir verdad ella es hermosa a su manera y cualquier chico quisiera estar con ella-suspiro-para sus dieciséis años Astoria podría confundirse con una hermosa mujer madura-miro al chico de orbes de plata-Aunque ella de por si es madura para su edad

-Así que es novia de Viktor Krum-hizo una mueca de desagrado por que estaba claro que el ex – Slytherin odiaba con todo su ser al susodicho por el hecho de que en su momento este estuvo saliendo con el amor de su vida. No estaba poniendo atención a Daphne en ningún momento después de que había finalizado con su plática de la historia de su hermana y Krum

-¿Me estás haciendo caso Draco?-pregunto molesta la rubia y el la miro con media sonrisa-No, ya lo sabía, pero no me quejo sé cómo eres y no me sorprende en realidad lo que pasara con si me hacías caso o no-volteo los ojos y sonrió de lado-Draco…-ella de verdad pero de verdad que no quería llegar a ese tema pero tenía que por que era de necesidad saber que pasaba con la vida del rubia y la chocosa ex – Gryffindor-¿Qué paso con la Sangre Su…?-se detuvo apenas observo la mirada asesina del rubio puesta sobre ella y su súbito cambio de actitud-¿Qué paso con Granger?-las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Greengrass?-pregunto de la manera más hostil posible y ella agacho la cabeza-¿Qué?¿Que ella está saliendo con…

-¡YA LLEGE FAMILIA GREENGRASS!-grito una voz chillona y ronca a la vez interrumpiendo al Príncipe rubio mientras este miraba hacia la puerta y los orbes azules de Daphne se llenaban de emoción

-Es ella-susurro y se paro dándole la espalda a Draco para abrir correr hacia las puertas que estaban a escasos pasos de ella

O_O_O_O

Los ojos azules de la rubia madre de la joven recién llegada se levantaron al oír su voz-Es ella-anuncio parándose al igual que su hija y de la misma manera dando la espalda a los presentes para caminar con súbita emoción hacia las puertas.

Las dos rubias Greengrass abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo y se aventaron a los brazos de la castaña de igual manera-¡ASTORIA!-gritaron al unisonó mientras la susodicha las abrazaba con una gran sonrisa y el hombre detrás de ellas sonreía con el equipaje en las manos

-Vamos, que efusivas señoritas, creo que me iré mucho más tiempo si me reciben de esa manera-sonrió al ver a su madre y al hombre de melena castaña acercaste a su hija con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¡PAPI!-grito y corrió para lanzarse sobre el hombre de orbes azules mientras este estrechaba el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de su pequeña.

-Una escena hermosa-pronuncio con su fuerte acento el muchacho detrás de todo eso, la chica castaño volteo y miro al alto y fuerte muachacho-Viktor Krum-se presento ante el señor Greengrass tendiéndole la mano y este aceptándola con cierta molestia en el rostro

-Octavius Greengrass-dijo de forma aun más fuerte el padre de la joven castaña

-Papi es el…del chico del que te platicaba en las cartas-lo tomo de la mano y el la abrazo contra si-Es mi novio-miro a su hermana-¿No es guapo?-dio risitas mientras el alagado miraba hacia otra dirección, directamente hacia el rubio que se posaba a uno de sus costados

-¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?-pregunto una voz ajena a la familia acercándose con su larga melena rubia hacia él, no le daba confianza, y mucho menos sabiendo que era un Traicionero de la Sangre. El Gran Lucius Malfoy miro a la chiquilla, si, como se lo suponía ella era hermosa y perfecta

-Creó que esa pregunta la tendría que hacer el señor Greengrass-los conocía muy bien, que si no, aun a pesar de que el joven rubio lo apoyaba cuando fue el torneo no cavia duda que después de aquel año lo detestaba por completo y el búlgaro de igual manera que al rubio, las ores de luna miraba excepto al enorme hombre de cabello negro

-El señor Lucius Malfoy es de la familia-estipulo la señora de la mansión acercándose a la pareja de rubios y tomarlos por los hombros apoyándolos, ahora que veía bien al joven, estaba de acuerdo de que no le daba confianza. Parecía extremadamente guapo, si, pero aun a pesar de aquello en su mirada delataba que no amaba a su pequeña niña

-Tiene veinte y dos años madre-se apresuro a decir la oji verde mientras se apoyaba mas a su novio, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado, conocía a sus padres y estaba segura de que no se comportarían de esa manera si no estuvieran esos señores ahí pero…¿Qué habían dicho? Acaso y si su memoria no le fallaba tan rápido había escuchado Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Bien pues ahora entendía todo aquel alboroto

-¡MERLIN!...Veinte y dos años-susurro con sorpresa la rubia que estaba segura, Astoria, y que sus ojos se saldrían de las orbitas-Hola cielo…Mi nombre es Narcissa-la chica asintió por que claro que conocía a la familia Malfoy y aun mas al joven rubio que se acercaba sin paso apresurado a su familia sin dejar de soltar el contacto visual con el búlgaro. Aquel rubio que la había molestado durante muchos años de cómo se comportaba y que había dejado de ver desde su tercer año en la escuela

-Si, venimos de visita-soltó la niña mirando a los presentes con una sonrisa-En realidad venimos durante un cortísimo lapso de tiempo ya que Viktor quería ir a Bulgaria a visitar a sus padres-le sonrió a su novio y este le devolvió la sonrisa-Aparte de que venimos a ver a unos viejos amigos…bueno, en realidad, yo no conozco a muchas personas de aquí pero Viktor si-asintió el joven y espero que su novia terminara para que el pudiera continuar

-Venimos a ver a Hermione Granger, una vieja amiga mía, que desde hace uno o dos años no veo-su asentó era marcado y precioso eso nadie lo podía negar

-Muy buena amiga ¿eh?-se escuchaba con claridad las palabras de Daphne Greengrass en el aire. Su hermana la miro de la peor manera posible y negó con la cabeza mientras se disculpaba con una mirada al hombre que le superaba por más de tres cabezas, el hombre le devolvió una mirada de compasión a la chica de ojos verdes

-En realidad Daphne, y como se lo mencione a tu herma en algún momento, Hermione fue mi novia pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo

Astoria miraba a su familia intercalando miradas con el joven rubio que la miraba expectante desde el lado izquierdo de la que era Narcissa Malfoy, los miraba a los dos, veía la mueca de odio hacia su novio y protegió mas su mano hacia la de Viktor mientras este la soltaba para mirarla-Creo que las cosas se están poniendo un poco pesadas en el ambiente-comento la joven mientras soltaba la mano del joven y alto búlgaro y se acerco a la familia Malfoy-Como no acordarme de ustedes-les sonrió y beso la mejilla de Lucius y Narcisa respectivamente-Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy-hizo una reverencia como toda una dama de alta sociedad-Draco Malfoy-inclino la cabeza para volver al lado del búlgaro-Y ahora si no nos disculpan llamare a Maritta para que suba nuestras cosas-miro a todos lados y se percato de aquello, la elfa que era su amiga no estaba, no se encontraba en el lugar

-Tuvimos que despedir a Maritta-la joven abrió sus esmeraldas de la sorpresa por las palabras de su padre-Una…una salvadora del mundo mágico puso la regla de que ninguna familia puede tener o maltratar a elfos-la chica negó

-Pero nosotros nunca maltratamos a nuestros elfos…a excepción de Daphne-negó con la cabeza-No importa creo que la subiremos nosotros-miro a Viktor- Subelas a mi habitación, yo, te indico donde esta…

-NO-dijo con voz decidida Kathlin Greengrass y miro al novio de su hija-Viktor dormirá en el segundo piso-ella sabía a lo significaba aquello, el segundo piso, era para personas indeseadas o huéspedes desconocidos-acompáñame por favor Viktor-el joven asintió y tomo sus maletas, la joven, enojada miro a su madre

-Viktor,…después de que te des un baño iremos a ver a Hermione-el joven sonrió satisfecho y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica-y después me puedes presentar a Potter-todos en la sala ahora la miraban con los ojos abiertos, incluyendo a los rubios Malfoy, y aun mas Draco-Ahora si me permiten, me iré arreglar, tengo lugares a donde ir-la joven subió las escaleras con las maletas subiendo solas por el hechizo que les había impuesto.

Ella conocería a Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Y…¿Qué les pareció? Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo pero…entenderán que tengo escuela y ahorita estoy de nuevo en parciales lo cual me está matando. Poco a poco. Se que esta corto pero no queria dejar de publicar, espero, que aun asi les guste.<p>

Nos leemos.

_**Travesura Realizada**_


End file.
